The Joys of Courtship
by Flareup4Ratchet
Summary: First Aid wants to take the next step in his relationship with Flareup, but there are many obstacles standing in his way - mainly those who are overprotective of the young femme. Can he gain their approval or not? Let's find out. ONE SHOT SIDE STORY to Ratchet's Bucket List.


**A/N: I wanted to do a little one-shot/off-shoot on First Aid and Flareup based on the time between chapters 7 and 10 of Ratchet's Bucket List. Reminder: city = human city and City = Autobot City. I really hope you enjoy this. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro.

Ever since the day First Aid and Flareup started having conversations, they had gotten closer than friends should be. Every time Flareup was injured; whether it was a battle, training session or just an accident caused by another careless bot, First Aid was always dispatched to her location to take care of it. It wasn't like the Protectobots couldn't handle other things without him - unless Defensor was needed and that was very rare.

Most of their time together was in the recreation area of the Autobot Base in Autobot City. They were always around their superiors so they didn't have to worry too much about being nervous around each other. If they did feel that way, they could always invite another bot or two to join them.

After almost six Earth months of spending time together, both First Aid and Flareup felt it was time to take their relationship to the next level - courting. First Aid had never courted a femme before and Flareup hadn't been pursued by a mech before. Neither one of them had a clue of how to go about it.

"I think it would be best to talk to at least two mated mechs," First Aid told her, "I won't go to Ironhide about it. He'll already be on my aft when I go to him and Chromia later for their permission to court you."

Flareup giggled. "They'll both be on your aft, but they really are harmless. They just care about me too much. If I was a gambler like Smokescreen, I think the best bets are Prime, Ratchet and Inferno."

"I think I'll go to Ratchet first," First Aid replied, "Not only is he my mentor, but he needs something more to occupy his processor with now that Medic Red Alert is carrying their sparkling."

Flareup nodded her helm. "Good idea...I'd better get going. Sides and Sunny will be wondering where I am. We're supposed to assist Tigatron and Cheetor out in the field. Then I have to head over to where Hoist and Grapple are and assist them. I have to clear something out of the way with my explosives, so they can rebuild something much better in its place."

First Aid took both of her servos in his and held them up to rest over his spark chamber. "Just be careful Flare...I don't want anything to happen to you where you offline on me. I couldn't bear it."

Flareup smiled at him and gave him a peck. "I'll be careful, Aid..." she promised, then headed out of the base to meet with Sides and Sunny.

First Aid watched her leave then headed off to the Medical Bay for his shift. As he entered, he saw Ratchet and Rhinox taking care of patients. He saw that there were patients still in need of medical attention, so he called the first bot waiting over to his area. He helped the injured bot up onto the berth and went to work.

After every bot had been repaired and cleared to leave the medical bay, Rhinox's shift had ended and told Ratchet that he would see him the next solar cycle unless he needed help later.

Ratchet bid Rhinox 'good night', started to wipe down the tools he had used and put each one away one at a time. "How are things going, Aid?" he asked not looking up at him.

First Aid was cleaning his tools at the same time, but was startled by the question just slightly. "Things are going alright, Ratchet..." he trailed off, hoping Ratchet would catch it.

Said bot did catch it. "There's definitely a 'but' in there..." the old medic stated, "What's the problem?" He looked up at First Aid concerned after asking the question.

"It's not really a problem, it's more of hope," First Aid told him, "Flare and I would like to take our relationship to the next step, but I have no clue how to proceed into courtship. I haven't courted a femme before and of course Flare has never been in a relationship, so we're both clueless. We do know that we have to gain permission not only from her guardians, but also Prime and the Femme Commander Elita - since Elita is Flareup's Commanding Officer."

Ratchet nodded his helm. He knew that all too well. Of course, back when he started courting Medic Red Alert, they were both in Medical School. However, he did have to meet her Sire and Carrier. "What would you like to ask me then? I know you have many questions, so which question would you like to start with?"

First Aid asked Ratchet a few questions he knew that the medic would answer, then headed off to talk to Inferno next. He found Inferno sitting in the recreation room. He walked over to Inferno and said, "Good afternoon, Inferno."

"Good afternoon, First Aid," Inferno replied with a smile, his southern accent having more of a drawl than usual. He had a feeling that First Aid wanted to ask him something important, as the young mech in front of him usually didn't talk to him all the time unless it was to ask if both he and Firestar were done with Flareup. He wasn't going to pressure the young mech, so he sat there, looking at his cube of energon and waited.

First Aid gathered up his courage and asked, "Inferno, I would like to talk to you about courting. I already talked to Ratchet and retained the information he gave me, but I would like your take on it. I would like to know your experience with courting Firestar. You don't have to give me any extensive descriptions or details, just the basics will be fine."

Inferno was surprised by the request, but happily obliged the young mech with all the information he could give him. He even told First Aid about the first date he had with Firestar during the courting process and how nothing went right. "Firestar and I had a blast though," he chuckled, "We realized that first dates are either a success or a failure. Ours in a way was both. It was a failure because nothin' went right, but it was a success because she agreed to go out with me again."

First Aid chuckled as well. "Sounds great, Inferno. Thank you for sharing one of your memories with me. Well, that's two mechs down and one to go. The hardest one to get an audience with though is Prime. Not only do I have to ask him this, but I also have to gain the permission of both Prime and Elita before trying with Ironhide and Chromia."

"Ah, so that's what this is about..." Inferno asked with an even bigger grin, "I thought you were talkin' about takin' the next step with Flareup. I can tell by Flareup's spark that she really enjoys bein' around ya. Out of the young mechs here, I know Firestar will be happy to know that Flareup has a kind and caring mech to take care of her. I know I am."

First Aid was confused by that. "What do you mean, Inferno? I thought Ironhide and Chromia were her guardians and had the final say?"

Inferno chuckled and stood up. He picked up his empty cube, walked around the table, threw the empty cube in the recycler and turned back to First Aid. "Walk with me..." he offered, then started to walk out of the recreation room. He checked to see First Aid walking next to him before he continued, "Firestar and I are Flareup's creators. I had to leave before Flareup was hatched to join Prime here on Earth along with the second wave of Autobots. I didn't realize that Flareup was actually my younglin' until Elita and the femmes joined us here on Earth. Firestar told me that while she was training Flareup in Search and Rescue, Flareup's spark wasn't in it. She was more into offensive work like Demolitions. I couldn't believe it. Firestar told me that Flareup is more like me in every way. I love action, Flareup loves danger. Our composites are the same. Even our mottos are similar - mine is smoke and hers is fire. So, with that bein' said, Firestar asked Chromia to take Flareup under her wing and help Flareup out with her newfound love of explosions."

First Aid nodded as he listened. A lot of the questions he could have asked, had already been answered by the story Inferno just told him. So he asked a question that hadn't been answered during that whole thing. "Does Flareup know that you and Firestar are her creators?" he questioned.

Inferno nodded and said, "Yes, she knows...However, because she's not into Search and Rescue, and Firestar and I are always on Search and Rescue missions, we thought it best that she stays under the guardianship of Ironhide and Chromia since they both enjoy what she does. Ironhide loves Flareup as if she was his own, and while it does hurt, Firestar and I allow it because we're always gone - sometimes months at a time."

"I understand..." First Aid commented, "Flareup is very lucky indeed. Not many of us have a Sire and Carrier still functioning. She not only has a functioning Sire and Carrier, but she also has Ironhide and Chromia as guardians."

Inferno nodded his helm. "That's correct. If you would like, I can tell Firestar about your intentions. I know she will approve of them. Good luck with Prime, Elita, Ironhide and Chromia."

The young medic nodded. "I would like that very much. Thank you for talking with me Inferno. I will definitely need the luck with the last two couples. Enjoy the rest of your day." He turned and headed off to catch Prime before the Leader went to his quarters to rest after being out in the neighboring city to see their human liaisons.

Prime had arrived while First Aid was talking with Inferno. Prime was in the command room receiving a report from Prowl on what had occurred while he was away from the City. After receiving the full report from Prowl, he left and was walking through the corridor when he came across the young medic. "Good afternoon, First Aid. Have you been having a good day so far?"

The young medic greeted his Leader back. "Good afternoon, Prime. I have been having a very good day so far. Sir, there's a matter I would like to speak to you and the Femme Commander about if you both have time."

Prime looked curiously at the young medic. "I have time and I'm sure Elita does too. It's not serious, is it?"

"No Sir...I would like to ask both of you for permission on something though," he told him, "I still have to talk to one other couple, but I wanted to ask for permission first, before I possibly have my aft handed to me on silver platter."

"Of course, please come with me." Prime led First Aid to the quarters he shared with Elita and entered. He invited the young medic inside and called to Elita. "Elita, we have company. The young medic First Aid would like to ask our permission about something."

"Hello First Aid," Elita greeted him, "May I offer you anything?"

The young medic shook his helm. "No, thank you. Prime, Commander Elita, as you both know Flareup and I have been seeing each other for two months now, and we both feel that it's time we took the next step - courtship. I have talked to both Ratchet and Inferno. I needed Ratchet's view on it as he is not only my mentor, but he has been mates with Medic Red Alert for a long time now. I asked him about courtship - what it entails and such. As for Inferno, he's been mates with Firestar for a while now as well. I thought it would be best to talk to mechs who were older and wiser than us to make sure we were thinking clearly. Since the both of you are our Commanding Officers, we should make sure you approve before we do anything."

Elita smiled at the young medic. She thought it was not only very brave, but very considerate to gain the approval of their Commanding Officers before just going ahead and doing it. It was also very rare when young bots were responsible and First Aid was definitely the first of many.

Prime's optics brightened when he heard who the young medic had spoken to before coming to himself and Elita. Prime remembered when neither Inferno, Ironhide nor Powerglide came to neither him nor Elita for permission to court their mates, yet here was First Aid doing something really responsible.

Prime and Elita communicated with each other via their bond while First Aid sat there and waited. He was hoping they would approve. Finally a decision was made between the two Commanders. Prime nodded his helm and said, "First Aid, Elita and I both give our permission, as long as both Ironhide and Chromia approve of you and Flareup taking the next step in your relationship."

First Aid was so happy. "Thank you Prime, Commander Elita...I just hope Ironhide and Chromia do approve. I'm just really nervous that they won't and then I would have been through all this for the biggest let down ever."

Elita walked over to him and rested her left servo on his right shoulder strut. "First Aid, Ironhide and Chromia are her guardians, but you told us that you spoke to Inferno. Inferno is Flareup's Sire. If he approves, then that's what really matters. Ironhide and Chromia are just to make sure Flareup stays safe while Inferno and Firestar are away from Autobot City. Ironhide and Chromia approved of you and Flareup seeing each other in a friendly way, right?"

First Aid nodded his helm. "Yes, Femme Commander," he replied respectfully.

Elita smiled and said, "Then there's no reason they wouldn't approve of you two taking the next step. Ratchet, Inferno, Firestar, Prime and myself all approve, so there should be nothing to prevent Ironhide and Chromia from disapproving."

"Thank you Commander Elita," the young medic replied, "Even my brothers approve as well, which means a lot to me. I talked to them about my intentions a few times. I wanted to make sure they were open to the possibility that I will have a femme who would be more than a friend. I know that courtship is the prequel to becoming sparkmates. Flareup and I already have the bond that formed as friends, so I'm hoping that during courtship that it strengthens into the romantic sparkbond that the couples here have." He vented a soft sigh and then said, "I'd better head off to talk to Ironhide and Chromia now while Flareup is still out in the field. Thank you again, Prime and Commander Elita." He stood up and gave them both a respectful nod.

The optics of both Prime and Elita flashed brightly with happiness. "You're welcome, First Aid," they both replied. Elita walked First Aid out of their quarters and watched him head toward Ironhide and Chromia's shared quarters. She walked back inside, closed the door and walked over to her mate. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

First Aid had three successes so far, now this final one was either going to be a success or a failure. At least Elita's words gave him hope. Even if Ironhide and Chromia didn't approve, Inferno and Firestar - Flareup's creators - already approved and that's what really mattered.

As he walked towards their quarters, he played it over and over in his processor how he was going bring it up let alone ask them. He didn't even realize that both Ironhide and Chromia were coming back from the shooting range and almost collided with them.

Chromia's voice brought him out of his thought process. "Hello First Aid," she greeted him. The blue femme stood next to her tall red mech, looking at the young medic curiously wondering why he was near their quarters.

"H-h-hello Chromia, Ironhide..." the young medic stumbled, "There was something I wanted to talk to you about. It's really important."

"Ah think we should talk inside if it's really that important," Ironhide rumbled, keying the code for their quarters into the pad. The door slid open and he allowed Chromia to enter first, followed by First Aid and then himself. The door slid shut again behind them. Ironhide put both his and Chromia's guns away where they belonged, then returned to see what was so important that First Aid had sought them out.

Chromia smiled kindly at First Aid. "May I get you anything, First Aid?" she offered.

"No, thank you Chromia," First Aid replied softly.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of yer company, First Aid?" asked Ironhide.

First Aid cycled some air, took a deep breath and said, "Flareup and I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level of courtship." He watched the couple in front of him worried about their reaction.

Chromia was surprised. However, she had a feeling that it would come sooner or later, she just thought it would come sooner than six Earth months. If two bots had formed a strong enough bond, they would have taken it to the next level a lot sooner. It was then that she realized that First Aid was definitely different than most mechs his age.

Ironhide just sat there. He didn't say anything for a long time. He was communicating with Chromia via their bond. They were having a very long internal discussion. He even rumbled his engine as he sat there when Chromia chided him for being rude to their guest by not saying anything.

After a few more moments of their internal communication, he shifted just slightly where he was sitting, then spoke, "How long have ya known that Flareup was the one?"

First Aid was startled by the question. That was a question he hadn't been expecting. The other mechs he had spoken to about this didn't ask him that question. Elita hadn't asked him that question either. Yet, here was Ironhide. The old weapons specialist had just proposed the question he had hoped he wouldn't be asked.

"I knew the moment I saw her, but I didn't want to rush into it. I thought it was best to take our time," he told them truthfully, "Flareup didn't want to rush into it either. She really values the opinions of certain bots - not only her superiors, but also her guardians."

Irohide felt satisfied with that answer. "First Aid, Chromia and I have talked it over and we do give our permission fer ya ta court Flareup. Ah don't think ya will, but Ah'm gonna say it anyways. Don't eva hurt her."

First Aid shook his helm. He was very elated. "I promise to never hurt Flareup. She's a wonderful femme and deserves to be treated as such," he told them, "Flare's going to be so happy when she hears that we're able to take our relationship to the next level. Thank you both very much."

Chromia smiled, walked over to First Aid and gave him a hug. "You're welcome First Aid. Ironhide and I both know that you will take very excellent care of Flareup. You've taken care of her when she was injured and you've even taken care of her when she was sick. I just hope you make her happy."

First Aid's optic visor flashed happily. "I know I make her happy. I feel it every tme in my spark and I know she definitely makes me happy."

Chromia patted his arm and said, "I'm very glad to hear it. Enjoy the rest of your day after you give her the wonderful news."

"I will..." he told her, "Thank you again." He nodded to her respectfully, then headed off to the Medical Bay to wait for Flareup to come back in from the field.

Two hours later, Flareup came back with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hoist, Grapple, Tigatron and Cheetor. They all parted ways and Flareup headed towards the Medical Bay while Tigatron reported to Prowl who was still in the command room. She smiled happily when she saw First Aid. He was alone in the Medical Bay. Ratchet was off-duty for the night unless there was an emergency.

First Aid felt optics on him. He stopped what he was doing, turned and saw Flareup standing there smiling in the doorway. His spark pounded in its chamber at the sight of her. He opened his arms to her.

Flareup ran over to his open arms, wrapped her arms around him and rested her helm against his chestplate. "I missed you, Aid..." she told him softly.

"I missed you too, Flare..." he told her just as softly, "I have wonderful news."

"What's that?" she asked, picking her helm up to look at him.

"We have permission to take our relationship to the next level," he told her happily, "I have been given permission to court you."

"Oh Aid!" she exclaimed hugging him tighter, then giving him a peck on his facemask, "That is wonderful news!"

He was definitely going to court her properly and then when the courting was ready to move into the next step, they would both give themselves unto each other under the Covanent of Primus.

_Please read and review. Thank you! _


End file.
